freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Rooms
Dark Rooms is one of the sections in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. There are a total of 4 levels in this section, and another 4 in Blacklight Mode. Gameplay While each level has unique mechanics, they are all set in a similar dark room. The player will be given a Flashlight or a Flash Beacon to light up a small area of the room. Every level has a different goal and unique mechanics. Segments Plushtrap This section is a recreation of Fun with Plushtrap, featuring Plushtrap. The player is given 90 seconds to beat the game. The goal of the minigame is to stop Plushtrap on the "X" on the floor right in front of the player. The player must listen carefully for the sound of Plushtrap's footsteps, then turn on the flashlight to stop his movement. If the player fails to stop him when he reaches the "X", or if the player runs out of time, Plushtrap will jumpscare the player, resulting in a Game Over screen. Nightmare BB Gameplay in the Nightmare BB level is the same as the Plushtrap level. However, Nightmare BB is faster, and audio cues will only play occasionally. PlushBaby In the PlushBaby level, the player appears to be sitting behind the Prize Counter counter. To start the level, the player must shine their flashlight on the three PlushBabies in front of them, who will then escape into the vent. The player must then find the PlushBabies in the dark and shine their flashlight on them to make them disappear. The PlushBabies will always play an audio cue when getting near. Failure to find and dispel them in time will result in a jumpscare. When an audio cue is played it will be one of these lines of dialogue: “I guess you forgot about me...” “Want to see the scooping room?” “You won’t die...” “Two... one...” “I heard your call...” The flashlight the player uses has limited power, but will recharge while the light is off. If the flashlight is drained, it must recharge completely before it can be used again. The player must survive until 6 AM. Hours are 30 seconds long, totaling to 3 minutes. Funtime Foxy Funtime Foxy's level is pulled from Sister Location where the player must cross the Funtime Auditorium. The EXIT sign glows in the dark to show the player where to go. However, once they start moving, Funtime Foxy will enter the room. The player is given a Flash Beacon to avoid bumping into Funtime Foxy. There is a door where the Private Room should be, although there's nothing behind it. Blacklight Levels Plushtrap Plushtrap's level is largely the same except that the player is extremely small. Nightmare BB The player is still small, but now multiple balloons are present, making it harder to see where Nightmare BB is. PlushBaby All plushies in the room have been replaced with PlushBabies, making it harder to discern the regular plushies from the moving ones. Compared to the regular mode, the flashlight's lighting circle is slightly larger. The enemy PlushBabies now sport withered looks resembling Scrap Baby. Funtime Foxy The room is filled with numerous clones of Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy and Circus Baby, all capable of killing the player. Funtime Foxy's role as the main enemy is assumed by Lolbit. Coins *A coin in Nightmare BB level will fall from the ceiling fan after the player looks up at it. Tapes *A tape appears in the grasp of a Funtime Freddy plush to the right of the player in PlushBaby's level. *A tape appears attached to the wall in Funtime Foxy's level near where the Private Room would be. Trivia *There is a chance for a Minireena to appear the right doorway next to Plushtrap in the Plushtrap minigame. *PlushBaby's level is the only one to not originate from a previous Five Nights at Freddy's games. *During pre-release footage from Youtubers, two coins appeared that were later removed: **A coin could be found next to the left foot of the player in Plushtrap's level. **In Funtime Foxy's level, a coin appears on some pipes on the wall on the right side of the room, possibly near the Scooping Room. Category:Game Modes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted